


It Goes a Little Like This

by somanyopentabs



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Bisexuality, Crack, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ginoza catches Kougami and Sasayama in a compromising position, he's determined to find out what's going on between them.</p>
<p>Pre-season one fic.  Kind of cracky.  Ginoza and Kougami are both Inspectors, Sasayama is an Enforcer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Goes a Little Like This

It all starts when Ginoza walks into the men’s restroom of the PSB at the wrong time. There are noises coming from one of the stalls. Without trying very hard, Ginoza can see that someone is on their knees, and that another someone is standing in front of them. From the look of things, it’s not very hard to guess who at least one of them is. He would know those pants anywhere.

Ginoza is shocked into motionlessness for a minute before running out of the restroom and taking the elevator to use the one on the second floor.

“What were you doing in the bathroom?” Ginoza demands as soon as he can catch Kougami alone.

“Huh?”

“You have scuff marks on your knees,” Ginoza points out, full of self-righteousness.

“Ha, so I do. Nice detective work, Gino.”

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” Ginoza crossed his arms, fully prepared for Kougami to beg him not to tell anyone.

“Eh, just needed to relieve a little stress with Sasayama. You’re looking a little high strung yourself, you know.”

“This is not about me,” Ginoza fires back. His face is heating up embarrassingly. “This is about you. You can’t go doing those kind of…things…at work.”

“It’s no big deal, Gino,” Kougami says. “Hey, where do you want to get lunch?”

Kougami outright refuses to talk about it for the rest of the day.

~

But Ginoza can’t stop thinking about it.

“Are you dating?” Ginoza blurts out the next day as he and Kougami are the only ones in the elevator.

“Dating who?”

“Sasayama, of course.”

“No, why would I be?”

Ginoza is about to yell at Kougami when the door opens and an Inspector from division 3 joins them. He is forced to make small talk instead of getting the truth out of Kougami.

~

“Are you in love with him?” Ginoza asks, his tone hushed as he hovers over Kougami’s desk.

“In love with who?” Kougami is shuffling papers on his desk. It’s driving Ginoza crazy. The man has no sense of organization.

“Give me those,” Ginoza says, grabbing the papers out of his hands. “Well, are you in love with Sasayama or not?”

“Sure I love him. He’s my best pal, next to you. Thanks for helping me with that paperwork. I gotta run.”

Ginoza tries not to scream in frustration as he starts filing.

~

Kougami is driving with Ginoza in the passenger side of a PSB vehicle the next time he brings it up.

“Will you please tell me what’s going on between you and Sasayama?” Ginoza says.

“Nothing’s going on.”

“Then why were you…you know. That day.”

“You mean why was I blowing him in the men’s restroom? I already told you. We were horny, we needed to take a break and relieve some stress. End of story.”

“So you only did it the one time?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.”

“I can’t believe you,” Ginoza says with a huff. “You’ve been keeping something like this from me.”

“Well, it’s not like it’s a big secret.”

“Who else knows?” Ginoza demands.

“Hmmm. Not sure. But you’re not the first person who’s walked in on us.”

“What?”

“Hey, we’re here.” Kougami stopped the car in front of their destination and leapt out, leaving Ginoza to follow.

~

The next time Ginoza has a chance to talk to Kougami, they’re at a bar that’s frequented by the PSB. Sasayama is there as well. Ginoza had some fears about being a third wheel, but Sasayama has wandered off.

“Your boyfriend is talking to that woman,” Ginoza says as he sips his first beer of the night. It might be his only beer of the night. He’s kind of a lightweight and doesn’t want to end up embarrassing himself.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Kougami says. He’s sitting across from him in the booth, and he’s on his second beer already.

“Now he’s kissing her!” Ginoza points out, alarmed. 

“Uh huh.”

Ginoza stares at him, open-mouthed. “Well? Aren’t you going to go say something?”

“Like what?”

“Aren’t you and Sasayama…a thing?”

“Listen, Gino. Sasayama and I are friends who occasionally have sex. He can have sex with whoever else he wants, and so can I.”

Ginoza glances back over at Sasayama. Another man had joined Sasayama and the woman and they were drunkenly swaying together. 

Ginoza turns back to face Kougami.

“You—you’re an idiot,” he says, setting down his half-drunk bottle. “I’m going home.”

“Wait, Gino. Don’t go,” Kougami calls after him, sliding out of the booth to catch up with him.

The bar is kind of crowded, so by the time Ginoza finds the exit, Kougami is by his side and pulling him into the restroom.

“Do you want to tell me what the hell your problem is?” Kougami says, locking the door behind them.

“Yes! It’s you and your nonchalant attitude towards everything.”

“Oh yeah? Because the way I see it, you didn’t start acting like this until you found out I was fucking Sasayama.”

“I don’t care who you sleep with. It’s your attitude I can’t stand.”

Kougami sighs and rubs a hand on the back of his neck. “If you’re jealous, just say you’re jealous. Don’t forget how long I’ve known you.”

“I’m not jealous,” Ginoza says, willing with all his might for the blush not to rise to his cheeks. He is unsuccessful.

“What do you want from me then, hmm? Do you want me to kiss you?”

Kougami leans in and Ginoza immediately shoves both of his hands in his face, pushing Kougami away. “Ugh! I am not getting my first kiss in a gross bathroom.”

Kougami raises his eyebrows. “Your first kiss? You mean from me, right?”

“I mean from anyone, Ko. I don’t have time for this nonsense. I never did.”

Ginoza unlatches the lock on the door, and Kougami lets him leave without another word.

~

“So, if it wasn’t in a bathroom, would you let me kiss you?” Kougami asks the next day as he hands Ginoza a mug of coffee.

“What? Why would you ask me something like that?” Ginoza hides his face as he takes a long drink of the hot beverage.

“Because you’ve been acting weird. We’re still best friends, aren’t we?”

Ginoza shrugs. “Of course. Even if you are an irresponsible dumbass.”

“Aw, that’s my Gino. Anyway, wouldn’t you want your first kiss from someone who knows you?”

“I’ll think about it.”

~

Ginoza is having a sleepless night. It’s all Ko’s fault. Putting images into his head like that. What would it be like to kiss him? It isn’t that Ginoza had never thought about it. He just hadn’t thought about it actually happening. And the only reason it hadn’t happened yet was because he was holding back.

Dime senses that Ginoza can’t stop tossing and turning and jumps up on the bed to help him calm down. Ginoza lets his puppy snuggle him and finally closes his eyes to sleep.

~

The next morning, Sasayama is sitting on the edge of Kougami’s desk and they are laughing about something. It makes Ginoza irrationally angry. Maybe he is jealous. Not that he’s going to tell Kougami that. He takes his glasses off and cleans them with a little more violence than is truly necessary. If he doesn’t calm down, his pass is going to get cloudy.

~

Ginoza walks up to Kougami as casually as he can in the cafeteria.

“I’ve thought about it,” he says, sitting down beside him.

“And?” Kougami hands him an apple off his tray, which Ginoza accepts.

“I will let you kiss me. On one condition.”

“And that would be?”

“I say where and when it happens.”

“Only you would plan out your first kiss, Gino. Only you.”

~

But Ginoza doesn’t really have a plan. Days go by. He watches Sasayama and Kougami flirt with other Inspectors and each other. Kougami tries to flirt with him, but Ginoza shuts him down every time.

Kougami invites him over for a movie one night and Ginoza can’t think of a good reason to say no. He hasn’t done anything besides work in weeks, which Kougami brings up.

This is how Ginoza winds up sitting on Kougami’s couch while a movie plays on the holo projector. It isn’t very interesting, but Kougami is peeling oranges and keeps handing him sections, which is nice.

“You can sit closer, if you want,” Kougami says.

“I’m not kissing you today,” Ginoza blurts, accepting another orange wedge.

“I never said you had to. But we’re friends, and you’re sitting far away. Besides, physical contact is good for a clear hue.”

“That’s never actually been proven,” Ginoza points out. “There’s correlation, but that doesn’t make it true.”

“Will you come over here? I promise I’m not going to jump on top of you.”

“All right.” Ginoza scoots over closer until their thighs are touching. When Kougami offers his hand, he takes it. “I guess this is nice.”

~

Back at the bar next week, Ginoza sits across from Kougami and sulks. 

“Why do we always have to come here?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Kougami asks.

“It’s loud and the beer is awful.”

“It’s not so bad.”

“It’s awful.”

Kougami looks at him and drinks the rest of his bottle before reaching for Ginoza’s and doing the same.

“There. Want me to take you home?”

“Would you?” Ginoza is tired and has a headache. They can leave together because Sasayama is with a group of Inspectors and Enforcers across the bar.

Kougami takes his hand and leads him to fresh air.

“Better?” Kougami asks.

“Much better.”

They take the subway back to Ginoza’s apartment.

“You can come in, but I’m still not kissing you,” Ginoza says, unlocking the door.

“No arguments here.”

They fall asleep together in Ginoza’s bed, with Dime snuggled between them.

~

The gym at the PSB is well-equipped, and for a couple of gym rats like Sasayama and Kougami, it’s practically heaven.

For Ginoza, it’s less than ideal. It’s not that he doesn’t try to work out, but building muscle doesn’t come naturally to his thin frame.

Across from where Ginoza is attempting bicep curls, he can see Kougami and Sasayama spotting each other with the bench press.

Ginoza sets down the dumbbell and wanders over.

“One more,” Kougami is saying as Sasayama strains to lift the weight. “You got this.”

Sasayama pushes the weight up and sets it on the rack. 

“What, are you next, Ginoza? Kougami, take off all this weight. I’m sure he can at least lift the bar.”

Ginoza flushes bright red. It’s true, he can’t bench as much as either of them. Trying would only get him injured.

“Aw, play nice, Sasayama. Ginoza, did you want me to spot you?”

“Okay.”

Kougami removes some, but not all, of the weights, giving Ginoza something reasonable he can work with.

“Reps of eight, or ten?”

“Ten,” Ginoza decides.

He’s pushing his muscles to their max, but he makes it through the reps without dropping the weight on his chest.

Sasayama slaps him on the back when he sits up. “Nice work,” he says, though Ginoza feels like there’s a sarcastic tone to his voice.

Kougami hands him a bottle of water, and Ginoza downs nearly all of it in one go.

~

It’s late at night and Ginoza is finishing up entering some paper files into the electronic database when Kougami appears at his side.

“Are you going home soon?”

“After I finish this,” Ginoza says.

“It will still be there tomorrow.”

“You always say that. You’d put off anything if you could.”

“Maybe.” Kougami’s voice is quiet tonight.

“I think I’ve come to a decision,” Ginoza says. In the late hours, he runs out of anger. The parts of himself that deny him comfort are too tired to stop his foolishness.

“Oh?”

“There’s never going to be a perfect time for this.”

He stands up and leans into Kougami’s personal space.

“Really? Right now?” Kougami says.

“Yes.”

Their lips press together softly, and Kougami’s arms come around him, holding onto him.

When they separate, Ginoza doesn’t feel any different. Did he really think he would?

“Come back here,” Kougami says. But he doesn’t kiss him again. He only holds him for a long time, until Ginoza stops shaking.

 

 

~end~


End file.
